


Supercorp Caregiving: Lena gets sick

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Caregiving, F/F, Illness, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Lena should have known better





	Supercorp Caregiving: Lena gets sick

"Lutessa Lena Luthor!" Kara yells striding into her office, Jess hot on her heels 

Lena cringes hearing the ire in Kara`s voice. She knows she shouldn't have, but L-corp is too big for her to take a day off. Especially for something as minor as a cold. Then as Kara comes to a stop before her Lena gives her most innocent smile "yes Darling."

"Don't you 'yes Darling' me Lena Luthor, you know you're not meant to be here." 

"But Kara, the investors…"

"I don't care about the investors!" Kara's voice softens "I care about you."

"Kara, Honey?" Lena asks watching as Kara`s strength seems to abandon her

Kara mumbles under her breath, and Jess stumbles back a few feet quickly making for the door. Seeing the shock and sadness before her Lena asks "Kara, Darling, please what's wrong?"

"I said I can't lose you too Lena."

"Kara you won't lose me."

"You don't know that, Lena, humans, are, so, fragile, I… I can't lose you."

"Ok, how about this. I'll finish up here, and then we'll go home. You can watch over me until I'm better. I'll even let Alex come and have a look."

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
